creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk page. ARCHIVES: 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 · 6 · 7 __TOC__ first Im first LEL 13:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Welcome I greatly appreciate but no thank you. I'm not stayin' here. I just came here to talk to a friend of mine & fellow user. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Help I am oh so very confused. I'm attempting to post a story I have written, "I Went To See My Doctor", but it keeps prompting me with the same message: "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Blacklist Filter 1 (Title)" I have no idea what this means considering it is my first day on the website. I'm assuming I already messed up severely and reading the tutorials didn't help much. I'm hoping not to be banned for a day, so assistance as soon as possible would be preferable. Thanks. MamaMidnight98 (talk) 04:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Here Here is this thing: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:154943 You get to decide yay! kthxbai -- ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) Avatar Please Help. I want to upload an avatar pic but when I click choose file, the find me pic, and click on it then click open, it loads for a second than says no file chosen. I have tried many times with many different pics. Please help! Thing I forgot to tell you but I made a pasta save feature for the wiki, you can find it by going into source mode. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] Story Why can't I find my creepypasta story? Knifeythekillerkitten (talk) 18:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Knifeythekillerkitten :The cat and the kitten story were both deleted. -- Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] Hello! I have added my story to the article listings just like you said. Pardon me not doing it before. I didn't have the right key on my keyboard and I completely forgot that copy and paste exists =n=. Anyways, i'm happy to be unbanned. I hope this won't effect any chances of future friendship. Frozen Keyboard (talk) 15:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Frozen Keyboard Hey SloshedTrains. First off I'd like to apologize for using bad language in the chat, but I'd like to report spamming of bad language. A few users are spamming d***h**d, f**k, s**t, c**t and other profane language. Yes, I am aaware that using profane language isn't against the rules, but it is being directed towards me sometimes and other users. It is being downright spammed which is an offense. If you would like names, please respond. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day! User Parasitic Stalker: complaint I'm sorry, I didn't leave my name for the last complaint. My user name is Parasitic Stalker and can be found here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Parasitic_Stalker Thank you for editing my Creepy pasta and articling it, I didn't realize sorry, after all I am a noob still :/ I'll remember to categorize it and add it to the article list. Oh and still don't understand tildes or signatures :( (The Teller (talk) 02:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC)) I'm a noob. I love your username. (Also hoping I commented correctly.)NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 04:14, August 20, 2013 (UTC) update. Hey, I was BrownArrow, but I changed my name. For some reason, the VCROC tag wont show up on my userpage, However, I do have a green signiture. Is there any way to fix this? Glaze112 (talk) 17:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Train, I'm not appealing the block or anything, but I'm just saying you said my story wasn't in the article listing when it was. Could you explain? Not sure if I'm missing something. Kufari (talk) 20:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Kufari hi there i recieved your message but not fully sure what you mean if you can help me that would be great i personaly wrote that post as well most of it is infact true and did really happen, right up to the part where the boy turns creepy and states that he wants our lives i just added that for a bit of flar. In real life it has been about 2 years since the crash and the last sighting of the boy was about 6 - 8 months ago when he stopped my sister from steaping out onto the road infront of a car to be truthful i'm not much of a story teller just made it coz this real occorance triped me and my sister out for quite a while and i wanted to share, so any feedback is really helpful Barda664 (talk) 09:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Barda664 Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I have updated the Article Listings for The Darkwater Mystery, sir! I plan on deleting or adding the other in short time. UnKnOwN98I89NwOnKnU (talk) 22:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC)UnKnOwN98l89NwOnKnU EdoEdiEssum (talk) 23:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Sloshedtrain! What the heck? There is a reason I didn't update article listings! I couldn't! The N section was uneditable, due the page being protected and there were no other page sections for me the edit. I sent the wiki owener (Clerico or something like that) a message about the un editable article listing. Next thing I know, i'm blocked! D: Buckyfan99 (talk) 19:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) : The "N" section was not protected, and there was an edit section link at the top, meaning you could edit it. Project:Article Listing/N LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Whoops Sorry for the bad grammar, and the forgetting to add the section heading to my message. But please answer my question! Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Question about a previous unban Alright. Listen, some months ago, you unbanned an user called Critic of Sadness, who apparently came to your user page to talk about that and appeal to his ban. I'm interested on knowing what lead to this unbanning, as well as anything about that. Please message me in my talk page as soon as possible. Thanks! The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 03:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wondering if i could delete my submission, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Remember_Me I'm to lazy to edit it right now maybe when i get some time ill polish it up, i respect the fact you guys are so hard on submissions it really makes the site better. Thanks. Naturesplague (talk) 12:26, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I was blocked for not updating the article listings, i had already updated it when you banned me for the day. im sure it was a simple mistake.XMANGOSx (talk) 19:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC)xMANGOSx Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I have been adding my edits to the articles section. I have been reading all the rules and trying to follow all of them. If you could let me know what edit you are speaking of? I may be misunderstanding something. Thanks ~~Barcode35~~ IMPORTANT PLEASE READ Thread:168278 That is all. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 02:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ''Hello Sloshedtrain. I just wanted to thank you for the welcome to this Creepypasta wiki site. '' ''I'm really holding to do some good things. '' ''this doesn't really concern any sort of question, I just wanted to thank you. ^_^ Hello Sloshedtrain, I do in fact need help making sure my creepy pasta doesn't violate any of the site's rules. That would be the genre/category listings and putting tags. Thank you. I put my pasta on the User Submissions, but how do I add it to the OC Category and the genre listings? LOLSKELETONS edited the Article Listing to be a "Archived Page" so I can't update the article listing with my story. Basically, if the Article Listing isn't unmarked as an archived page, I'll get an automatic 1 day block. Jmaxim2001 (talk) 22:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Jmaxim2001 Wth did you delete my page? I just joined -.- Gamerfanatic1224 (talk) 01:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Gamerfanatic1224 Well, it was the first pasta I uploaded that was successful. When I tried to upload my pasta "My Visit with Sonic" the site said it was a spinoff of Sonic.exe which wasn't true at all. Gamerfanatic1224 (talk) 02:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC)Gamerfanatic1224 Hey there. I've been away for a long time, and I was just wondering if you could delete one of my earlier works. It's http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Server_140. For me, it gets worse and worse at the end and I just feel it's a bit of an embarassment. Thanks, Silencer1223 (talk) 03:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, if you could give me a hand with User submited menu that'd be great I find it really confusing, and maybe it's just me, but if you could help me since "Strangle Vine" was a complete idea out of my head, I want to make sure its given credit where it's due, thank you for your help. I really apricated it. Everything is new can confusing to me. Shrimpsonthebarbie (talk) 00:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes that was exactly what I needed help with thank you so much! Shrimpsonthebarbie (talk) 01:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I hate you. Okay, so I had published a story called "Suicidal Annie". It was for a school project that involved five other students. The next day, after I spent almost six hours writing it, I found out if had been deleted. We had been working on the project for two months, and just because I did not have the story, we all got an F. The story was not an OC, all though it did contain the inspiration of Jeff The Killer. The girl (Suicidal Annie) looked at him as 'inspiring'. When she was done with everything in her life, she killed her abusive father and then slit her wrists and carved a smile into her face with the knife she killed her father with in order to look like Jeff. Afterwards, she sewed the cuts she had made on her cheeks and laid down on her bed, waiting to die, Her 'last words' being Time To Go To Sleep. A week later the police found her dad's body and saw that she had left "We're all going to hell" written on the mirror with her own blood. She had claimed she was going to go get revenge on the kids from her school. So, I dont really know if the problem was with Jeff The Killer being involved or not but I would really like to know what happened. KatehSykes (talk) 23:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC)KatehSykes Well, if you actually could upload it to Pastebin, I'd be more than grateful. It's a really important story that depends on half of my grade, and thank you for explaining the situation. Means a lot. Well, if you actually could upload it to Pastebin, I'd be more than grateful. It's a really important story that depends on half of my grade, and thank you for explaining the situation. Means a lot. KatehSykes (talk) 02:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC)KatehSykes Remember me I'm the guy who wrote that poem, I am angry and I will have revenge.CangiaM (talk) 14:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC)CangiaM